1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to methods and systems for providing feature and status information for image forming devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming devices have long offered users a single status indication that represents the device's ability to operate. Conventionally, as long as an image forming device could produce a single page, the image forming device would display the same ready status indication as a fully functional image forming device. As a result, operators using a partially disabled image forming device might not receive notice about the image forming device's problems. Thus, the operators would continue to send output requests to that image forming device and the requested output jobs might not be timely completed.